deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Xurkitree VS Feedback
'' Feedtree.png|Shakaboy XurkitreeFeedbackFakeTN.png|TheSoulofMelemele Xurkitree VS Feedback is a What-if? episode of DEATH BATTLE! pitting [[Xurkitree|'Xurkitree']] of the Pokémon franchise with Feedback of the Ben 10 franchise. Description Pokémon VS Ben 10! These two aliens dish out as much as they get, but only one will shock the audience and live! Plug it in, get your soda, and get comfy, because it's time for an electrifying duel! Interlude (*Cue Invader:- Jim Johnston*) Blade:- Electricity is hands-down among the most useful modern discoveries, but only these two aliens got bodies that can harness it in every way imaginable. Lion:- Xurkitree, the third Ultra Beast. Blade:- And Feedback, the electro-absorber of beyond. Lion:- He's Blade and I'm Lion... Blade:- And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Xurkitree (*Cue Battle!Totem Pokémon:- Pokémon Sun and Moon OST*) Blade:- The Alola Region. A tropical paradise full of lush paths, deep blue waters and an amazing variety of Pokémon. Here you can find all sorts of Pocket Monsters, like the loyal Rockruff, the haunting Mimikyu, and the awesome Kommo-o. Lion:- Sounds like a great place to visit, and it is. And that's precisely why, when a crazy lady heading a criminal organization called the Aether Foundation opened up portals all over the place, aliens called Ultra Beasts invaded the region. Blade:- These "alien" beings originate from the Ultra Space, an alternate dimension which little is known about, but these strange alien Pokémon are anything but normal. Heck, it is questionable if they even are ''Pokémon. '''Lion:- And among the Ultra Beasts, none as are electrifying as UB-03, otherwise known as Xurkitree.' (*Cue Battle!Aether Foundation:- Pokémon Sun and Moon OST*) Xurkitree appears in the wild and lets out its cry. Blade:- Standing at 12'06" and weighing in at 220 pounds, Xurkitree is an Electric type Ultra Beast that appeared in the jungles of Alola. It's a Pokémon with mainly an Electric movepool, and an excellent Special Attack stat. Lion:- Well, it's a freakin' electric tree, what do you expect? Blade:- Well, it isn't actually exactly ''a tree. Xurkitree's body appears to mainly be composed of bundled wires with different plugs for its tail and feet. Which makes sense, because it's main method of attacking is discharging energy. Witness sightings of Xurkitree report that astonishing electric shocks emanate from all over its body, and that it can be found near power plants, most likely feeding off of electric energy. '''Lion:- Well duh! I mean, freaking LOOK at it! Xurkitree is the textbook definition of weird electric monster tree thing! Trees may be weak to fire, but if Xurkitree fires at you, you wanna run. As soon as it uses Charge or Tail Glow to power itself up, it's ready to fry your butt.' Blade:- It can do this with a plethora of powerful moves. Both Discharge and ThunderShock are powerful electric moves that are pretty damn good at afflicting enemies with paralysis, and Shock Wave won't ever miss its opponent, but when it busts out a Thunderbolt, things will get even worse. However, Xurkitree's only electric techniques aren't attacks. With Electric Terrain, he can prevent himself from falling asleep, Eerie Impulse will weaken its opponent's attacks, and Ion Deluge will bring down an electric rainstorm and charge up the area. Even better, Xurkitree doesn't singularly rely on blasting everything. Its Thunder Punch and Spark techniques can quickly take down a nearby opponent. Lion:- Backing up its electricity though, is Xurkitree's various other means of attack, including Signal Beam, which may or may not confuse its target. Then there's Power Whip and Wrap, both of which are good moves, but to back up his offenses, Xurkitree has equally good defensive techniques. Blade:- Such a move would be Ingrain, where Xurkitree roots itself into the ground to slowly recover HP- Lion:- Told you it was a plant. Blade:- -And also Hypnosis, which puts its opponent to sleep. However, despite the electrical overload in his arsenal, Xurkitree has one more powerful electric technique up its sleeve. Zap Cannon. Not only does it sound badass, but it's also an extremely strong move that'll paralyze its victims half the time! Pitiful that it's got the shittiest accuracy in the universe. Lion:- Xurkitree is one rough, tough, electric plant. Being an Ultra Beast, its easily comparable to Guzzlord, a beast that can easily devour mountains! Blade:- It's also good to know that it fought the legendary Tapu Lele. Legendary Pokémon are superior to pretty much every ''non-legendary Pokémon, meaning Xurkitree is about as good as, if not better than the likes of Gyarados and Tyranitar, both of which raze cities and knock down mountains without any effort. And that just scratches the surface. Many basic Pokémon can easily exceed the speed of sound and lightning with their attacks and otherwise. For example, a wild Greninja or Lucario can easily fool the human eye with their speed. This means that Xurkitree, who clearly compares, should be moving at 9000 miles per hour. '''Lion:- Pretty cool he can do that, but Xurkitree isn't unstoppable. Since he's an electric type, Xurkitree is susceptible to all ground-based techniques. Additionally, lots of his moves are ineffective against certain types.' Blade:- Most prominent of all is the fact that all ground-types are entirely immune to his electric attacks. Also, anything else ''that uses or absorbs electricity means major trouble for him. It's also very weak in almost ''all ''stats. Aside from its Special Attack, all of Xurkitree's stats are even less than average. It's frail to both special and physical attacks, its own physical attacks are nothing special, and while it should be as powerful and fast as most other Pokémon, it definitely isn't the fastest Ultra Beast. But with that given, it definitely ''is ''a force to be reckoned with. '''Lion:- Don't be a Jerkitree to Xurkitree.' A trainer is shown using a Z-Move for Xurkitree. As he finishes his movements, Xurkitree unleashes Gigavolt Havoc, electrifying and knocking out the Wailord facing it. Feedback (*Cue Training Time:- Ben 10 Omniverse*) Lion:- Originating from the Teslavorr Nebula, the Conductoids are humanoid lizard-like aliens with a body made up of plugs, sockets and wires. The typical Conductoid is a solitary creature, the reason being that males are negatively charged whereas females are positively charged. Too many Conductoids in the same location can destroy them, and so, they cockblock themselves and travel their nebula more isolated than a yeti! Blade:- Conductoids mainly feed off of energy. They easily travel through Teslavorr by using minor electric differences to move themselves faster. Pretty easy to guess why Azmuth put them in the Omnitrix. Azmuth nearly ''got the Omnitrix where he wanted. His intention was for it to reach Maxwell Tennyson, a former Plumber that had previously defeated the evil conqueror Vilgax. Sadly for him, due to a few... alterations, the Omnitrix landed in front of Max's grandson, Ben. And can you blame him for what he did next? '''Lion:- I mean, he was like 10 years old. Plus, it was a random-ass satellite thrown down by an alien. What kinda idiot wouldn't pick that shit up?' Blade:- Before Ben was able to pick it up, however, the Omnitrix latched itself ''onto his wrist. Ever since then, Ben has been able to use it to turn himself into different alien lifeforms to help people as much as possible. He pretty much spent the entire summer doing so. And sometime after, he'd discover his most loved alien of all time... Feedback. '(*Cue Ben 10 Omniverse:- Main Theme (Instrumental)*)' ''Several of Feedback's original appearances are shown in succession. Blade:- Being a Conductoid, Feedback has all the powers you would expect from one. Like the rest of Ben's alien forms, he has enhanced strength, speed, durability, and acrobatics. He can also tuck in his own body and roll when in need of some quick reflexes. Lion:'- He's also got the ability to sense radio signals from a distance, and can also survive in space and run faster on electricity-charged platforms. But being the thing he is, Feedback's main way of fighting is his energy absorption.' Blade:- Feedback has the ability to absorb and redirect any kind of energy from all sorts of distances. This includes electrical energy, energy from enemy blasts, and even life energy like mana. He does this using the conductors on his fingers, tendrils and tail. Once charged up, he can manipulate the stored energy in all sorts of ways. He can fire them in streams, short bursts, balls, and blasts. Lion:- ''' '''He can also use it to fly by shooting the ground with his stored energy, similarly to a jetpack. Even better, he doesn't need to release all his stored energy at once. Feedback can also use this energy to empower his physical attacks, and range isn't an issue for him. Even from afar, he can absorb blasts that get to him. He can even directly drain the energy of his opponents up-front by stabbing them with his tendril plugs! Actually, that sounds like it really fucking hurts... Blade:- You... Don't wanna know. Moving on, Feedback doesn't start the battle with no charge. He has his own reserve to set up with, though he needs to take in energy from time to time. And if his enemies catch on and don't blast him while keeping a distance, he can ''stretch his tendrils for more range.' ' '''Lion:- Ben is so good with Feedback that it's a pushover for him to precisely launch energy without even needing to look! I mean, he made this guy do the chicken dance!' Feedback is shown making Liam do the chicken dance by scaring him with electric blasts. Blade:- Feedback is clearly among Ben's superior aliens. He often fights on par with enemies Ben has fought before, most of which fought his faster and stronger aliens, including XLR8, an alien easily able to utterly shift the course of a baseball game without being spotted even once! Lion:- There's also the fact that Teslavorr is about 60 lightyears in diameter. Feedback, being a Conductoid, should also be able to navigate the nebula with ease, meaning he's much faster than 670616629 miles per hour. Blade:- He can regularly absorb massive ''amounts of energy, including amounts powerful enough to take down Malware, who had been fighting on par with Way Big, one of Ben's most powerful aliens. Way Big can easily react to and defeat the Conquest Ray in a clash. This energy blast has previously shown to ''easily ''be able to destroy the planet Pluto with a single blast. '''Lion:- Want something more impressive than that? Well, one time, Ben was chasing the Annihilarg, a device designed to either create or destroy a universe. When it blew up in his face and he died, Ben was instantly revived by a failsafe in the Omnitrix that prevents him from ever dying under any condition, and then Feedback HELD AND ABSORBED THE BIG BANG. And shortly afterwards, ANOTHER Annihilarg was detonated to create a universe. In short, Feedback absorbed as much energy as to form and destroy an entire universe with little effort.' Blade:- Well, he may not truly have any limit to his energy absorption, but Feedback does ''have a few issues. His initial supply of energy is limited, meaning he needs to charge up in order to attack once it runs out. Additionally, he needs to constantly keep doing so in order to rack up damage. '''Lion:- Not to mention his arrogance. Yup. Ben easily lets his awesomeness get to his head. He's cocky, arrogant, and extremely jokey in battle. Hell, even when cornered, the guy just WON'T stop trying to get his opponent's guard down.' Blade:- In fact, his stubbornness when it came to using Feedback led him to losing ''Feedback once. He was crazy about using Feedback, and during a battle with Malware, despite having previously defeating him with Diamondhead, Ben ignored the advice he got and turned into Feedback, leading to him getting taken out of the Omnitrix. '''Lion:- Even worse, as a failsafe, the Omnitrix would no longer accept Conductoid DNA. But, because it's a cartoon, five years later, a much more grown Ben, equipped with a new Omnitrix, got a flashback that led to Feedback's revival and the defeat of Malware. Mess with this guy, and he'll give you negative Feedback.' Ben slaps the Omnitrix, turning his limbs into that of Feedback's before revealing the full form of Feedback. DEATH BATTLE! (*Cue Invader:- Jim Johnston*) Blade:- Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Lion:- Its time FOR A DEATH BATTLE! ---- (*Cue Hau'oli City:- Pokémon Sun and Moon*) Hau'oli City As usual, the metropolis of Melemele Island was a bustling city. People shoved each other aside as they headed in all sorts of directions, to the beach, the shops, back home, and outside. The city appeared relatively peaceful, but recent reports of more Ultra Beasts having appeared in the vicinity had them on edge. It'd been four years since the last time the Ultra Space had set any of those loose, and that was what was worrying. The creatures had caused mysteries and terrors to arise in Alola on their first appearance, and it'd be better had they never returned. But with recent reports, it was best to be on edge. The sky was odd. Despite the chill blue, something clearly felt wrong. It'd rained lightning storms for a while, and it felt like another one was coming on. The citizens kept walking trying to ignore it, but soon, they'd encounter something... Less easy to ignore. BZZZZT! (*Cue Battle! Ultra Beast:- Pokémon Sun and Moon*) A portal ripped open near an electric wire as something dashed out onto it, letting out a loud static noise as it slid onto the ground and landed, before setting loose an electric shock. Panicked, the people began to scatter as the wire-composed beast known as Xurkitree ''began wildly discharging energy and destroying nearby vehicles and damaging buildings. It stabbed its tail plug into a nearby pole and drained out the electricity, before setting even more loose. Worst of all, nobody had the guts to try and catch it. '"Everybody, relax, I've got this."' Suddenly, amongst the screams, a few people turned to spot a boy of about sixteen. His green and black shirt with a white 10 on it, coupled with his shaggy brown hair and signature white and black alien watch marked him as ''Ben Tennyson, a superhero that had been traveling between dimensions looking to kick some butt. And boy was it time for him to do so. "I think Way Big would be a good choice for this- no, wait, Gravattack, wait, nah. I think-" Ben raised his head to find the people looking at him with impatient expressions. "Feedback!" Ben dialed up Feedback and slapped the Omnitrix, growing black skin and conductors as he turned into his chosen alien. "Hey, Sparky!" Xurkitree suddenly turned around at this nickname to spot Feedback walking towards him, looking clearly like somebody that wanted a fight. "You've been shaking things down here, huh?" Xurkitree sparked dangerously. "Well, guess what. I don't like it when a bad guy shakes things down!" Feedback, glowing with electricity, let loose a blast as the people scattered and ran. A battle was about to ensue. (*Cue Metal Gear Rising:- Collective Consciousness*) Feedback quickly jumped in for the first blow, leaping onto Xurkitree and sticking the plug-like tendrils on the back of his head and tail into the Ultra Beast's midsection and shoulders. He quickly began draining out energy right afterwards, however, Xurkitree let out a static sound and began thrashing with the Conductoid on his back, stepping in all directions and screeching. Eventually, Xurkitree began glowing green and thrashed ahead. It was using Power Whip! With a single knock forward, Feedback was launched through the window of a nearby shop, crashing into the shelves which were full of Pokéballs and Potions. Xurkitree surged with electricity and began stepping forward. "Ow... That kinda hurt... But I've got what I need." Feedback stood himself back up to face the extradimensional creature, as UB-03 charged up by digging his tail into the ground. Feedback ran forward and, fist powered by electricity, punched at Xurkitree. The Ultra Beast was struck, but replied by powering up the loose wires in his fingers with electricity and punching Feedback right in the face. He then did it twice more, before raising his tail to try and unleash another Power Whip. Feedback, though a bit worn down from the unexpected Thunder Punches, however, used his great reflexes to leap off the ground and dodge Xurkitree's swinging tail. Ben then kicked his own foot into the UB's star, before delivering another right to its wiry chest and bouncing back. Feedback quickly extended his tendrils while Xurkitree was stunned, stabbing the plugs into him and draining out even more energy, but Xurkitree, despite quickly losing power, used Hypnosis, sending undetectable waves towards Feedback as he drained off its energy. "What the-?" Feedback's tendrils loosened as his eye slowly shut. The Conductoid slouched over from drowsiness, giving the UB the opportunity it needed. Xurkitree stabbed his tail into the ground, using Tail Glow to power himself up and cause his star to glow brightly as it did. Xurkitree ripped his tail out, and now charged up unleashed a Thunderbolt. BAZASH! Feedback was shocked by the blast and awoken. Electricity surged through his body as he tried to grasp the situation, but before he was able to, he spotted a green and pink blast emitting from Xurkitree's wires. It was using Signal Beam! SKRRRT! The waves connected with Feedback, bursting to leave disorderly sounds within his head and cause him to grab it from the confusion and flashes. Xurkitree skulked forward, glowing with electricity, knowing it was time to deliver the finishing blow. As he got within range of Feedback and raised his arms, electricity gathered at the tips. Xurkitree then aimed them forward to launch out another Thunderbolt. "Psyche!" Feedback raised his fingers, letting the conductors fully absorb the incoming electricity. Even better, it was extra-powerful due to Tail Glow! Xurkitree made another static noise and charged forward, but was disrupted by an electric blast stunning him. "Come at me!" Xurkitree stretched upwards and rooted itself into the ground. It used Charge to let an electric surge flow into its body before it began dashing at Feedback with its odd arms flopping. Xurkitree's body glowed yellow as lightning surged across it. UB-03 launched itself ahead, slamming right into Feedback with a fully charged Spark! Ben was struck full-force as Xurkitree waved an arm to launch him away. Feedback slid on his fingers near an electric pole, turning instantly towards it and using his tendrils to charge up with its energy. As electricity surged through Feedback's body, supplied by the pole, he raised his fingers and quickly began rapid-firing balls of electricity at Xurkitree. The Ultra Beast swerved and ducked away from some of the attacks as it advanced, but the blasts were endless. It was struck by a few electric bullets as it moved forward, but Feedback dug his tendrils out of the pole and used an electricity-enhanced jump, landing behind Xurkitree and instantly kicking it from behind. "Hey, ugly, over here!" Xurkitree turned around only to be kicked sideways by Feedback, and was struck by several electricity-enhanced punches. Feedback was striking with fierce speed, loosening the full force of his combo onto the tree-like being. But just as Feedback was about to deliver his twentieth punch, Xurkitree used Discharge, knocking him off-balance! Feedback stepped back as he felt the electricity dissipate from around him, but was surprised as Xurkitree's head let loose a Shock Wave! Feedback felt the electricity stun him as the UB raised its arms. Lightning gathered at the tips of Xurkitree's fingers, and, surging with electricity, Xurkitree launched the blast that was Zap Cannon! Feedback, startled by the sudden attack, forced himself back up and used the sockets on his fingers to just barely drain all the energy within. He smirked, and blasted it back at Xurkitree! The Ultra Beast dodged, but, to its surprise, another ''wave of energy struck him right near the star, stunning him for the instant. '"Take this!"' Feedback stretched out all his tendrils and stabbed them into Xurkitree, letting energy flow into him, draining as much as possible. Xurkitree was unable to move due to the energy flowing out of it. The Ultra Beast, nearly fully drained of energy, was forced to unleash a Discharge, letting loose volts of electricity, but to its dismay, the Discharge, rather than extending out his body, was magnetized by Feedback's tendrils and drained out of him, too! Feedback then pulled out his tendrils, charged up dangerously, and ran at Xurkitree, enhanced by energy! UB-03 attempted a Hypnosis, but Feedback sensed it coming and used electricity to take off into the air and, just as he was in front of Xurkitree, unleash a sweeping kick! The Ultra Beast was then stabbed as before by tendrils, letting Feedback drain out a massive amount of energy! '"How do ya like THIS!"' Feedback, leg electrified, slammed his foot into Xurkitree, causing it to wobble over. Feedback then stabbed it with the tendrils to drain out some more energy before punching it several times, finishing off with an upwards crescent kick to knock it behind. Xurkitree quickly raised its hands in retaliation to this combo, using Signal Beam on Feedback, but the Conductoid absorbed it, too, and blasted it right back at Xurkitree, which caused the Ultra Beast to get struck by the beams and instantly get confused. With Xurkitree stunned, Feedback ran forward and jump-kicked Xurkitree, before absorbing more energy from him and jumping back to launch a blast of lightning into him. Xurkitree snapped out of confusion and charged, physically ramming Feedback by slamming against him twice, before, charged with electricity, charging into him with Spark! '"Gah!"' Feedback bounced off, electricity lightly running along his body, as Xurkitree stabbed his tail into the ground to charge up with Tail Glow. Fully energized, Xurkitree was now glowing a bluish red around the star on his head. He let loose a cry that charged up the air. Xurkitree was using Ion Deluge! Feedback stepped back as electricity quickly stormed down on the area, covering it entirely. He then spotted it showering and electrocuting cars and even nearby trees to destroy them. But Feedback just smirked. '"Welcome to your worst nightmare. Triggered by the one and only..."' With those words, Feedback held forward his fingers and tendrils, letting the falling electricity get magnetized into him, greatly charging him. '"Yourself!"' Feedback, fingers magnetizing electricity and simultaneously dishing it out to boost his speed, dashed forward with lightning emitting from his conductors. Xurkitree made a swerving motion and lashed forward with a Power Whip, stretching forward and missing as Feedback propelled himself sideways with electricity, and quickly appearing behind the now retracted Xurkitree, electrifying his foot and delivering a massive stomp to his back! Xurkitree swerved another odd motion as Feedback dug his tendrils back into the UB's back and draining out even MORE electricity. Xurkitree quickly used Discharge, however, to catch Feedback off-guard, moving him far off, before lashing out two limbs in Power Whip, heavily damaging Feedback. '''BZZZZT!' Xurkitree keeled over in an odd fashion as it surged with electricity. Feedback recovered and spotted it, but, not taking any chances, dug his tendrils into the ground while letting his finger sockets magnetize in nearby electricity at the same time. BAZZZZZ! The very ground turned yellow, suddenly charging a massive amount of energy into it and draining a massive amount into Feedback! "Woah! Watch it, jerk!" With Electric Terrain now in effect, both Xurkitree and Feedback were charged to an extreme. The electricity from the Ion Deluge continued magnetizing into Feedback's arms as he, staring down Xurkitree, unleashed a powerful blast of lightning, countered by the Ultra Beast's own shock. The electricity clashed, but Feedback revealed it was a ruse! He drained back in both his attack and Xurkitree's one, before running forward amped by electricity and kicking Xurkitree right under the star! He then stabbed both his head tendrils in and drained all the Tail Glow-powered electricity within Xurkitree, before delivering a powerful electric-powered punch! Xurkitree was almost cornered as he was punched over and over with electricity, however, despite stumbling, it didn't let up. Xurkitree used the charge within his body to gather electricity and unleash a Shock Wave, forcing Feedback to back off at the electricity flowing through his body. Xurkitree then did it twice more before draining out a heavy amount of electricity from the ground and shocking Feedback with it. "XURK!" Xurkitree screeched as charges burst out from all over its body, rushing towards the stunned Feedback! Feedback, unable to react, was electrified by the shock and rolled over, electricity coursing through him. He was picking up high charges of energy within Xurkitree, who was now raising his arms and charging up what would likely be his final attack. Feedback, huffing, dug his tendrils into the ground to start draining as much electricity as he could. Electricity gathered more and more at Xurkitree's wires, and then... "KZZZZZT!" A Zap Cannon shot right for Feedback! The Conductoid was left unable to react, as he was forcibly gathering electricity even then! The blast, though he sensed it, landed right on him, forcing electric charges all over his body as Feedback groaned out loud in the agony of the blast! Lightning charged through his body violently until finally, he collapsed, electricity continuing to run through him. Feedback, now stunned, was left open to one last attack. Xurkitree, without hesitation, let the red-glowing star on its head glow as it prepared to finish its opponent. Using Charge to concentrate the attack, Xurkitree unleashed a Thunderbolt, aimed right for the now stunned and unconscious Feedback. The attack, aimed directly at him, struck Feedback full-force, electrifying the entire area as it went up in flames from the sudden explosion! Debris flew everywhere as Xurkitree now rooted itself into the ground to charge up, knowing Feedback had been defeated. Xurkitree with Ingrain, absorbed a ton of energy from the ground as he recovered. Feedback didn't stir whatsoever from the debris. With the help of Electric Terrain, Xurkitree was charging up fast as it used Charge to energize as well. Electricity drained into its palms from Ion Deluge, restoring the wounds from its injuries. Xurkitree just stood like a tree... And then, the Electric Terrain all crawled backwards. No, wait, it was headed towards the center! Feedback was draining the energy! Xurkitree let out a screech as Feedback's body suddenly began glowing as cyan electricity surged across it! The UB screeched a second time, watching as Feedback got up, rubbing dust off his chest and extending his tendrils right away, siphoning out energy from Xurkitree as soon as he did! "I'm full! Let's finish this once and for all!" Surging blue, Feedback propelled himself forward at his massive opponent, leaving blue streaks everywhere he moved. Xurkitree attempted several attacks, however, from absorbing the entirety of the Electric Terrain, he was way too fast. The Ion Deluge continued magnetizing itself into his sockets as he swerved on and on glowing blue. Xurkitree was struck several times, cyan electricity appearing to blitz past it as Feedback's light blue streaks charged all over it. Eventually, Xurkitree was forced to use a Shock Wave, which was magnetized into Feedback's sockets, but while it was magnetizing, Xurkitree used Discharge, dishing out a massive amount of electricity that stunned Feedback! Xurkitree took the opportunity to use Power Whip and throw him far off, before charging up a Zap Cannon, however, Ben was able to recover extraordinarily fast! Cyan electricity glowing in his arms, Feedback raised the sockets and magnetized the attack straight into himself! Xurkitree was running out of options! The panicked UB screeched as it began discharging millions of volts of electricity at once, but all the energy was drained in by the cyan-glowing Feedback! Xurkitree screeched and shot out both arms, extending them into a Power Whip, but it was futile as Feedback dashed forward, glowing cyan punches striking, electrifying, and stunning Xurkitree! Feedback was barely even visible as he sped across the place, leaving cyan streaks as electric-powered physical attacks shocked the Ultra Beast from all over! Xurkitree, desperate, charged up a Thunder Punch in a last resort, attempting to punch Feedback, but the attack was futile as Ben grabbed the arm using enhanced speed! Feedback drained the electric energy, followed by stabbing Xurkitree with all three conductors at once, draining out massive amounts of electricity! So much flowed into Feedback that some even went into him directly on ''the wires! Xurkitree felt burning pain as lightning was drained from its body. Eventually, Feedback drained so much that static groans could be heard from Xurkitree as its star stopped glowing. And then, the Ultra Beast froze. Completely motionless and devoid of energy. Its star had turned completely black, and all the electric volts in his body were gone. Feedback then stabbed a nearby power supply grid with his tail, sucking out as much energy as possible, blowing the grid up as he pulled out his tail. He then walked up to Xurkitree's stunned body. '"Let's end this quick. I've got a mission not too far off. And I'm not about to waste time on an electric tree of all things."' Ben electrified his hands and fists, letting them glow cyan as he began punching away at the Ultra Beast, letting harmful shocks strike him every time. Punch after punch, kick after kick, electricity slowly charged Xurkitree's wires in negative forms, and finally, Feedback dug all his tendrils into Xurkitree. '"HERE'S A GIFT!"' Cyan electricity burst into Xurkitree's body, charged negatively to make sure the effect was fatal. The Ultra Beast kept shaking as the volts burst into its on and on, until, just for a second, its star lit up. And then, the star exploded, leaving nothing but loosened wires on the top of Xurkitree's stump. The charge cut through some of the wires and exposed several metallic innards as they did. Feedback turned and began walking away, reverting to Ben as he did so. His grin was smug, and on the other hand, Xurkitree's headless corpse collapsed to the ground, electricity no longer flowing in it. K.O.! '(*Cue Ben 10 Omniverse:- Simulation Overload*)' ''Ben turns into Astrodactyl and flies away. A crowd gathers around Xurkitree's decapitated corpse. Lion:- FUNNY PLUG JOKES! Even though Feedback started off with less energy within him than Xurkitree, this one pretty much went more and more uphill for him overtime. Blade:- Recall that Feedback and any other Conductoid can absorb all forms of energy. This includes electrical energy, which is Xurkitree's main method of attack. This essentially means Feedback would be able to absorb almost everything ''Xurkitree could throw around. Xurkitree is a Special Attacker by heart, and as much as that sounds like it would harm Feedback, it would only help him. Pretty much anything Xurkitree could try for heavy-duty damage, such as Signal Beam or Zap Cannon, was just food for Feedback. On the other hand, while Xurkitree may also charge up with energy, it doesn't appear to consume much more than electricity, whereas Feedback absorbs all forms of it. Even if Xurkitree were to absorb Feedback's electric redirections, Feedback could simply try to trick it into using Signal Beam or directly drain its life energy. And since Feedback can use electricity to propel himself faster than light, it was pretty clear he held the speed advantage. '''Lion:- Even if Xurkitree somehow dealt damage to Feedback, there's no guarantee it could take him down. And powering up with Tail Glow and Charge or using something like Electric Terrain or Ion Deluge would be an even bigger risk since Feedback would be able to drain that too. Besides that, Feedback, no matter how you slice it, was the one with more capacity. He absorbed the Big Bang. Let's be real, Xurkitree's body wouldn't be able to match something with that much capacity. 1 million volts at a time is impressive, but that crap isn't blowing up a universe anytime soon. And even if Xurkitree had both melee and ranged attacking options, so did Feedback. In fact, Feedback doesn't needs to worry about range. He would just need to stretch his tendrils to make sure he had the energy needed.' Blade:- Besides, even if Xurkitree stopped attacking Feedback with special attacks, Feedback just needed to drain energy directly from its body. A boost from Tail Glow would be affected the same, for as we calculated, a single fully-charged Thunderbolt from another naturally grown Xurkitree would easily do as much damage as to knock out another one. Since Feedback would be able to dish out that equal amount, it'd be easy for him to beat Xurkitree in just a few blows. Lion:- I can't say I'm too ''shocked ''by this result. Blade:- The winner is Feedback. Next Time on Death Battle! (*Cue Akame Ga Kill:- Opening 1*) Category:SlashLion5K Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Cartoon Network Vs Nintendo Themed Death Battles Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Lightning Duel Category:Season Premiere Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017